roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypershock
Hypershock is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots. It was reasonably successful, reaching the semifinals before being humiliated by Rebellium. It is still competing in season 4. Design Hypershock is a robot with a spinning disc that is mounted vertically, it also had an optional wedge used for gaining more purchase on other robots as well as keeping the weapon from hitting the floor. It also has a relatively high ground clearance, which, while allowing it to reach higher speeds, also put it at a disadvantage when it came to pushing matches. For Season 4, Hypershock retained most of its season 3 traits, however there is a new anti-spinner wedge configuration. Robot History Season 3 Hypershock's first match was against Chomp. Hypershock was the aggressor, landing hit after hit and dodging Chomp's axe very well. However with 10 seconds left, Hypershock's drive motors burned out, fortunately there wasn't enough time for a countout, and Hypershock won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. And advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Spine Tickler. Hypershock started on the back foot for the first half of the match, taking hit after hit. Eventually Spine Tickler's hammer broke Hypershock's weapon chain just before Spine Tickler ran over the killsaws and suddenly stopped moving. Spine Tickler was counted out, giving Hypershock the win and advancing it to the round of 16, where it faced Viper. Hypershock struggled originally to overcome Viper's ground clearance, however it landed a hit that tore off one of its skirts, allowing Hypershock to land several hits. When time ran out, Hypershock won a 2-1 split decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced The Razer. Hypershock dominated the fight and won 3-0 when time ran out and advanced to the semi-finals, were it faced Rebellium. Rebellium took advantage of Hypershock's high ground clearance, resulting in Hypershock getting thrown around. Hypershock landed a single hit just before time ran out, despite this late effort Hypershock lost a unanimous 3-0 judges decision that knocked it out of the tournament. Hypershock wasn't done yet as it competed in an exhibition match against the winless HUGE. The match was very even, with both robots throwing each other over and into the walls. With about a minute left, HUGE's weapon motor burned out, which caused a chain reaction that killed the right drive. Time ran out and Hypershock won a 3-0 judges decision. Season 4 Hypershock's debut match was against Axe Backwards. In response Hypershock went with its wedgeless configuration with the supporting spikes, fearing damage to their plow. The match started in Hypershock's favor, throwing Axe Backwards all over the place and not suffering much damage in return. However Axe Backwards managed to catch an angle where the resulting collision ripped off a wheel and the support spike on that side, making it impossible for Hypershock to spin up its weapon. Soon, Hypershock lost another front wheel and could only drive backwards as the weapon was dragging on the floor, after losing another wheel, Hypershock couldn't move as its remaining wheel was lifted off the floor by the support spikes. Hypershock was counted out, giving Axe Backwards the win by K.O. W/L Record Total wins: 4 Total Losses: 2 Placing History